nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Limitation Facility Logs
Limitation Facility Logs Video Logs 'Log #1' HFPE -Meanwhile, at the Limitation facility- Video Log #1 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- Corporal Jorge Wilkins is dropped off via LESS, and enters the facility. "Nothing special about this place." He says. The man at the lobby desk turns toward him, "Believe me, the things we're working on here make all of our normal equipment seem outdated, even if it is a little more dangerous." He said. "Yeah, I'll be the judge of that." Responded Jorge. He examined the elevator door. It was twenty feet wide, and at least fifteen feet tall. The door had a locking mechanism that was relatively new, but not quite dangerous. The surface was steel gray, with long, vertical indentations in the middle. The man at the desk input the keycode to the door and it opened up. Jorge entered the elevator and examined the buttons. Instead of a standard floor number, each button was labelled with a bright green image that displayed where it went. -Biological Experiments -Viral Research -Advanced Technology -Experimental Weapons -Experimental Armor -Armor Research -Weapons Research -Power Research -Robotics Research -Artificial Intelligence Improvement -Propulsion Research -Magnetics -Communications Research The list went on, taking up space on the side of the first row. Jorge quickly skimmed it and pressed the button to his assigned area, Cryogenics. The elevator hummed as it started up, and soon it began going beneath the surface of Calamity's black moon. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #2' HFPE Video Log #2 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Cryogenics Lab, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- The elevator came to a sudden stop, and the lights dimmed momentarily. Jorge did not panic, because he had been told the lights were dimmed to prevent accidents such as lethal electrical shock. The elevator turned 90 degrees to the right and stopped. The lights grew to their original brightness and the elevator door opened. The room was white, startlingly white, as if made from snow itself. The walls were completely bare except for the occasional sign in dark red paint. The desk in front of him was the same structure as the last, except comepletely white. The woman at the desk smiled at him, "You must be the soldier sent in to help protect the place. Your assigned squad is waiting for you down the hall to the right, last door on the left." She said. "Thanks...I guess." He said as he walked past the desk and into the hall. He passed various doors, all steel gray with bluish light eminating from within them. He evenetually reach the door to his squad. The door was also steel gray, but had faint yellow light coming from it. He looked into the retinal scanner, and the door sunk into the floor, waiting for him to enter. Jorge entered the room. It was very large, with bunks beds, ration dispensers, and an entrance to the armoury. There was also a set of stairs, but those were only for use when the elevator went down. He walked into the room and became aware of his squad. Sergeant Mick, Corporal Zanders, and Private Food stood near a set of bunk beds. He walked up to them, and they exchanged various greetings. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #3' HFPE Video Log #3 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Cryogenics Lab, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "Hey Jorge, welcome to Limitation." said the Sergeant. "Yeah, it'll be your new home." Private Food added. Jorge had a puzzled look on his face, so Mick decided to tell him. "This is a top secret facility, nobody gets out once they get in. It's mainly to protect the rest of the world from the dangreous nature of the experiments going on." "Oh. What are my orders, sir?" Asked Jorge. The sergeant looked at him oddly, then said "Doesn't matter. Until something pops out of the dark to kill us all, you can look around. Go check out the experimental weapons facility. Heard some of our special forces are using a little bit of them." "Alright sir." Jorge said. Corporal Zanders had decided to go with him, just incase he got lost. Jorge was annoyed, but secretly he was thankful. The doors opened like before, and Jorge pressed the button labeled 'Experimental Weapons Testing Area'. The elevator went even further down into the facility, did a 180 degree turn, and stopped. The doors opened, and Jorge stepped into the hall. The hall to the experimental facility was a deep contrast to the cryogenics facility. Some of the weapons approved for battlefield testing floated in large containers that attempted to replicate the conditions of a stasis field. The walls were highly braced, dark gray, and tough looking. "Why don't you try this?" Zanders suggested, pointing at a pair of odd looking gloves that had circular discs extending from the palms. "What are they?" Asked Jorge. "Magnetic palms. They read your brain waves and use powerful magnetic fields to translate thought to action." -END- End of HFPE 'Log #4' HFPE Video Log #4 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Experimental Weapons Testing, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "Okay." Said Jorge. He slipped on the odd looking gloves, and a door to his left opened wide. Inside of the door, several target dummies could be seen, and one ballistics gel target stood alone. "Go for it!" Said Zanders. Jorge imagined a field of energy spreading from the gloves, tearing apart the targets, and thus his thoughts became reality. The targets were ripped, smashed, and torn apart. The ballisitics gel target stood alone, splinters and shrapenel lying all around. First the neck was snapped, with the dummy's head turned 360 degrees around. Then the legs were crushed, then the chest was ripped open and the head torn off. The head was placed inside, and the chest closed, then one of the shards were stabbed through the hole in the top of the torso, peircing the head. "This is disturbing...." Said Jorge. "Thoughts take unexpected directions. Turrets, activate." "What?" Jorge asked Zanders. Suddenly, turrets all around him swiveled toward him, and Jorge imagined a field enclosing his body, shielding him from the weapons. The turrets opened fire, but their rounds were thrown off course, were turned back toward them, or smashed into the ground. After a few minutes, the turrets were destroyed, and Jorge deactivated the gloves. "What was that about?!" Jorge asked angrily. "Sorry. I was under orders. We're supposed to show you just how strong these gloves are, even though you won't be armed with them." Zanders responded. "Fine, I'll stick around and check out the remainder of the weapons." Jorge said. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #5' HFPE Video Log #5 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Experimental Weapons Testing, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- Jorge placed the gloves back in their bin, and a voice suddenly played "Thank you for testing the Mark 1 Experimental Magnetic Gloves. How would you rate their performance in the testing area?" "Excellent." he said. Jorge moved on to the next bin. This bin was stuffed with rifles and ammuntion. Jorge picked up the rifle and was instantly perplexed by its strange new look. It was a large, bulky rifle, with a huge barrel as far as most went, and had a lot of padding on the part meant to rest on the shoulder. "This is the Mark 7 Experimental Combat rifle. It uses magnetics to launch its projectiles, meaning that the entire bullet is used to shoot the target. This removes the need for gunpowder, but is still in its testing stages." The voice said. "The magazines hold the bullets magnetically, and the gun holds the magazines magnetically. The magnets also push the bullets into the chamber, and keep it from touching the barrel. This prevents jamming." The voice continued. Jorge took the weapon to the testing area, and waited while new targets were placed for him. The light above the door changed from red to green, and sunk into the ground. Jorge sighted his targets carefully, and fired rounds into each of the targets. The loud, booming sound that he was used to never came, but the gun did kick harder than most. The bullets tore the targets apart, and left the ballistics gel dummy a splattered mess on the floor. "Can't wait to have this one on the frontlines...oh, wait. That's right. I'm not allowed outside." He said. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #6' HFPE Video Log #6 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Experimental Weapons Testing, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- Jorge set the rifle down, and the voice came again. That feminine, robotic voice in its friendly, yet business-like manner. "Please rate the perfomance of this weapon." "It could use some improvement." He said, waiting for further response, but getting none. Jorge entered the elevator once again, selecting armor research. The elevator rose a few floors, stopped, and then spun ninety degrees. The doors opened, revealing another...interesting area. The doors opened into a dimly lit hallway with flourescent light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. The floors were as black as the moon itself, but from a different material. The walls were braced and looked strong enough to withstand a missile blast. Other than the light-blue metal of the bracings, the walls were also black. The ceiling however, was white, and seemed extremely thin. He could hear sounds from above, the ventalation system. Jorge walked through the hallway, and was immediately stunned at the sight of the armor he saw. The armor was twice the size(not height) of him and was entirely black. Well, that wasn't exactly true, there was a thin, metallic wire running along the side and top of the helmet. This wire met in the front and back of this helmet, and looked orange.... The whole suit was sealed, revealing no fabric or openings. It also had things on the joints, stomach, neck, and back that would cover the areas should the user bend, and seemed to restrict movement to prevent a person from hurting themself. A scientist ran up to him and quickly shooed him away, saying that the area was off limits to him. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #7' HFPE Video Log #7 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Cryogenics Lab, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "Jerk!" Jorge shouted one last time before the doors closed on him. Jorge pressed the button and arrived at the cryogenics lab. Sergeant Mick was waiting for him. "What took you so long? Whatever, I ordered you to do it anyway. This place is getting a special project started tommorow. We're gonna cure cancer here." "Really?" Jorge asked Mick. "Yeah," he responded, "the scientists are going to try experimenting with viruses to try to get them to cure cancer." "Isn't that a little dangerous?" "Nonsense, as long as you can control them, and we can, viruses are as harmless as kittens." "Kittens can't make you bleed out of every hole in your body." "Alright, that's enough back talk out of you for one day. Report to your bed and have a nice rest." "Yes sir!" Said Jorge. Jorge walked to his bed, and slept for the night. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #8' HFPE Video Log #8 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Cryogenics Lab, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- Jorge felt himself being shaken and instantly tried to grab the attacker, but was held down. Jorge struggled until he saw that it was Sergeant Mick. "Get up and get dressed! Put your combat armor on, get your gear ready, and report to the elevator. We haven't heard from the Biotechnology sector in a while and we've been ordered to investigate." Mick explained. Jorge dressed himself in the experimental, unfinished version of the combat skin, then proceeded to put on his combat armor. He put on the helmet and armor, then grabbed his combat rifle and followed Mick through the hallways of Cryotechnology. "So what do they think happened up there?" Asked Jorge. "No clue, cameras have gone dark too, so we'll have to ask them when we get there." Answered Sergeant Mick. The elevator doors opened. Corporal Zanders and Private Food were waiting for them. "Why don't we have plasma shields on us?" Jorge asked. "First, because the shields we have are still REALLY weak. Second, we don't have any armor shielded by plasma, so we would have no way of utilizing the tech." Answered Mick. "Oh." Said Jorge. Mick pressed the button that led to Biotechnology and the doors closed. The elevator began to descend. Minutes into the descent, Food broke the silence. "Why is this taking so long?" He asked. "For some reason they saw fit to put biotech into the very bottom of the facility, and that will take awhile to get to without risking some sort of injury among us." Mick responded. The elevator came to a stop many minutes later, and the doors opened. "This doesn't look good." Said Food. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #9' HFPE Video Log #9 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Biotechnology Research, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- The outside of Biotechnology was dimly lit, and was blocked a huge door. "Why is there a huge door in the way?" Asked Private Food. "It's a safety feature, somebody must have activated the containment shield from inside." Answered Sergeant Mick. "So how do we get in sir?" Asked Corporal Zanders. "We need authorization from the main security sector." Mick responded. "Permission to speak freely sir?" Asked Food. "Granted." Mick said. "Why in the world didn't we get it in the first place then?" Asked Mick. "The cameras are offline for some reason, we couldn't have known in the first place. Anyways, it's out of our hands now. Protocols say that the veteran security personnel are in charge of this area now." Said Mick. "You mean we came all this way, and we don't even get to fight anything?!" Shouted Food. "Your permission to speak freely is taken back now private, and anything worth a containment door...we probably don't want to fight." Said Mick. They all walked into the elevator, reported the situation via the intercom, and promptly returned to Cryotech. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #10' HFPE Video Log #10 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Cryogenics Lab, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "So what have they found?" Food asked. "Nothing. The men and women they sent in are dead now, save one. He's probably KIA by now." Said Mick. "Darn Murphy's Law...." Said Jorge. The squad stared at him, confused. "Murphy's Law...you know. Anything that can go wrong...forget you guys...." Jorge said. "Anyway, command is planning to send in everyone within the facility, save us, to go into Biotech." Said Mick. "Why not us, sir?" Asked Food. "They can't leave this place completely unguarded. What if something else messed up happened?" Mick asked. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask," started Zanders, "what exactly happened with Biotech?" "Well, you know how I said they were trying to get viruses to cure cancer? Well it made something that rapidly changes a person, making them into something entirely different, according to the files the trapped guy sent us." Explained Mick. "I never expected it to be so...dumbed down." Said Food. "Well the eggheads just dumbed it down for us. So we don't have to hurt our little brains. Now get some sleep." Ordered Mick. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #11' HFPE Video Log #11 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Cryogenic Research, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- Jorge was woken up by a red flashing light, accompanied by a loud blaring alarm. "What's going on sir?" Jorge asked Sergeant Mick. "The security forces in the facility have either been eliminated, or stopped reporting in." He responded. "So we're doomed sir?" Asked Privated Food. "Only if they decide to use the failsafe, which they will if we don't get the situation under control." Said Sergeant Mick. "So what's the plan sir?" Asked Corporal Zanders. "Use the experimental technology in the facility to tear through the enemy, and get as many people to help as possible." Said Sergeant Mick. "Sir, what if some of this experimental tech we have in here malfunctions and kills us all?" Asked private Food. "Without this experimental tech we'll have no chance in there. Security went in with standard, non-experimental tech...and they're most likely KIA. So this is our only option." Said sergeant Mick. "So everyone, go to different branches of the facility, and equip yourself for battle. I'll be in the robotics branch." Ordered Mick. "I'll be in experimental armor testing." Said Jorge. "I'll be in experimental weapons testing." Said Private Food. "And I'll be on the main console for security, and I'll see if I can bring any of the auto-turrets in Biotechnology research online." Said Corporal Zanders. "Alright men, you all know where to go. Now move out." Said the Sergeant -END- End of HFPE 'Log #12' HFPE Video Log #12 Sergeant Gate, Mick Location: Robotics Testing, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "It's time." Said Sergeant Mick, entering the code to open the metal gate in front of him. The gate rose into the ceiling, revealing darkness behind it. Sergeant Mick flipped a light switch, and the darkness melted away, revealing the behemoth that stood before him. It was the Mark 1 Attack Mech. Two massive steel legs supporting a cage-like operation seat. It had two arms with massive chain guns at the end, and two missile launchers for shoulders. Sergeant Mick entered the control seat and took hold of the control sticks. He entered a few codes and the frontal viewing panel swung down. The cockpit was pitch-black, and then the HUD lit the area. Symbols flashed into place displaying the Mech, the ammunition level, and several weapon options. "Let's just see how this thing will work." Said sergeant Mick. He moved the Mech forward, and it landed its feet with massive clangs. He entered the elevator and used a hacking dart to bring it to Biotechnology. The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. Red targeting symbols appeared on the screen and the chainguns automatically tracked the targets. Mick pulled the triggers and fountains of gas erupted from the barrels of the mech, the bullets tearing the hordes apart as if they were made of butter. The ammunition meter dropped further and further, but he still had plenty of amunition left. The combat stopped, and Mick moved the Mech further into the area. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #13' HFPE Video Log #13 Private Rales, Food Location: Experimental Weapons Testing, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "Darn the Sergeant's suicide mission. If there was a way out, I would've already been gone." Said Private Food. He entered the weapons bay and searched among the vast army of black crates for the weapon he would like. "Why don't they label these things? After all, it would only help." Complained Private Food. He stuck his hands into a crate, and pulled out a machine gun of some sort. He examined the light machine gun, and was immediately puzzled by its appearance. "Is this thing magnetically operated?" he asked himself, and then tryed a few rounds on the target dummies. Plasma flashed from the impacts, heavily damaging the targets. "Wow! I gotta use this!" He said, grabbing two dozen clips. "This is heavy," He said, walking into the elevator, "but it beats the standard rifles." The elevator went to the bottom floor, and the huge doors opened. Private Food was amazed at the havoc the sergeant was wreaking in the mech. "Good, you're here!" Said the Sergeant via the comms unit in the mech. "Now come help me waste these sons of science." The private eagerly obeyed, tearing apart and melting enemy after enemy with his LMG. One creature was torn apart by the bullets, as the entry wounds were blown open by the plasma released from the bullets. It's flesh burned and melted as it fell from bone-like materials. The private had never felt so alive, but then again, he knew he was going to die in the facility. Somehow, sometime...he wasn't going to make it. "At least I can make the best of it." Said private Food. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #14' HFPE Video Log #14 Corporal Tser, Zanders Location: Main Security Console, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "Work already, work!" Zanders shouted at the console. It was no use, something had changed the passcode from the other side somehow. Zanders keyed his mike and talked to the sergeant, "Sir, the passcode has been changed." The sergeant's voice came back over the radio, "Well use the security code LOSSOFLIFE." "Thanks, sarge." Replied Zanders. Zanders began to enter the code, when the entire screen turned red and a message covered the screen. I know what you are doing. You cannot stop the horde. It will tear apart you and your friends, injecting them with the virus you fear so much. Give up. You have no chance. "Clever creature. Let's see how you like this then." Said Zanders, sending a huge string of computer virses at the creature's console. It would distract the creature, but not for long. "Alright, security command CLEARTHEWAY." Zanders said to himself. The message disappeared, and the screen returned to normal. Zanders followed this up by entering the override code LOSSOFLIFE, and all power was restored to Biotechnology. "Sarge, I think I've got the power up, but I'll have to stay here to keep it on. Something is trying to stop us from the other side." Reported Zanders. "Well just do your job then. We'll keep them busy until Jorge arrives." Replied sergeant Mick. Zanders crakced his knuckles, and began sending a huge string of computer viruses the creature's way. "I really hope we can stop this. Maybe they'll let us out if we do." Said Zanders. "They won't." Said the sergeant, grimly. "That's disappointing, but I would have rather heard it from you sarge." Said Zanders. -END- End of HFPE 'Log #15' HFPE Video Log #15 Corporal Wilkins, Jorge Location: Experimental Armor Testing, Limitation Facility, Black Moon, in orbit of Calamity, Ixthian System Mission: Guard the Limitation Facility against any threats from the experiments performed Status: Unharmed -BEGIN- "I already told you, go away." Said the scientist. "Look, everyone who was in security is dead except for me, my squad, and a few scattered survivors. If we fail, you die too." Said Jorge. "Fine then. Allow me to introduce you to the Mark 1 Salvation Armor." Said the scientist, pointing at the armor. It was the armor he had seen earlier. Black, twice the size of a man, and movement restricting. It had no openings, and an orange-ish wire lined the top, and sides of the helmet, connecting in the front and back of the helmet. "You'll have to disassemble the armor to put it on first. It's designed to have no weak spots." Said the scientist impatiently. "Oh. Well how do I do that?" Asked Jorge. "Helmet first, and so on." Said the scientist. Jorge then began the long and slow process of dissasembling the armor, and then reassembling it onto his body. He paused before he put on the helmet. "What about air?" He asked. "The suit has rebreather systems and an oxygen storage unit. It will also automatically recollect air in safe environments. It's really too bad I didn't get to finish it." Replied the the scientist. "Ok." Said Jorge, putting on the helmet. The suit automatically sealed itself, and for a moment, all was dark. Then the wolrd reappeared before him on the inside of his helmet. He looked to the right, and the sight automatically began to move. Jorge found that he could see in every direction except underneath his legs, but he could almost see that far. "This suit is amazing!" Jorge exclaimed. "That's nothing. The best features aren't even in yet." The scientist said. -END- End of HFPE Data Logs 'Log #1' HFPE *Data Log* 20 heavily armed veteran security personnel sent to Biotechnology wing. ~Report 1~ Lights are down, turrets are active, we've resorted to using thermals. No signs of life. ~Report 2~ 1 hour into investigation We can hear something further inside, we've found a few busted in bulkhead doors. Look like someone trashed the place. ~Report 3~ 2 hours into investigation We have found a bunch of dead scientists. No sign of any security personnel. The scientists appear to have some sort of growth all over their bodies. We've torched the bodies and moved on. ~Report 4~ 3 hours into investigation I SWEAR there's something down here. Something jumped out of the dark and ran right past me. I could barely see it on thermals, it seems to match surrounding temperature. ~Report 5~ 7 hours into investigation This is not good. We just lost five men to those...things. We managed to take down quite a few of them with enough shots, but man...these things take quite the beating. Biotech is full of unknown hostiles, they appear to be wearing dead scientist outfits. ~Report 6~ 12 hours into investigation We found the security personnel. They were hiding behing the super-braced doors of the barracks, which WERE DENTED. We've rearmed ourselves and have the men and women accompanying us. ~Report 7~ 24 hours into investigation Everyone's dead. We were ambushed by a huge group of them. We were in a blind panic and most of us were downed in the first ten seconds. I've sealed the containment door to biotech and am waiting for rescue behind the bulkhead door of the barracks. It's denting. End of HFPE Security Camera Logs 'Log #1' HFPE "So, you think these 'hostiles' are going to be a problem?" Asked Private Rick, in an odd manner. "Nah, that guy probably got scared and left his team in the dark." Said Private Wayne. "Both of you shut your mouths. This is a serious emergency. Whatever is in here can kill us all." Said the SFC. "Yes sir." They said. The security forces walked through the darkness, occasionally pausing at the sounds they heard around them. "This place is creepy...." Said an SSG. Suddenly, a horde of creatures were running toward them. They came in all different shapes and sizes, each with a different attribute. One thing made them unique. They were all wearing security uniforms. "Open fire!" Said the SFC. The Security forces fired a massive wall of bullets, tearing the creatures apart. Some continued to move toward them, heads and arms completely gone, others just died. Suddenly, shards of bone flew out of the dark, impaling a SGT to the wall by his arm. The security forces continued to open fire, but those with rifles shot into the dark at whatever had attacked. End of HFPE 'Log #2' HFPE The creatures died at the security force's feet, oozing strange liquids from extreme wounds. "Is that all of them? I could take on a hundred of these things." Said a private. "Keep it down soldier! There could be more of them!" Whispered a Sergeant. As if responding to the private, a hulking beast came out of the darkness. The beast was eight feet tall, and six feet wide. It had two massive legs, two long...thin whip-like arms, and massive shoulders with long spines protruding from them. "Rockets out!" Yelled a corporal. Three soldiers unleashed their rockets at the creature's center of mass. The rockets blew up, causing the beast to stagger momentarily. It fired dozens of bone shards a second, killing many of the securit forces before they had a chance to respond. "Retreat!" Yelled a private. "Belay that! Toss all of the grenades you have at the thing, then open up!" Yelled a sergeant. Explosions occured all around the beast, sending more and more shrapnel into it, causing pints of the strange liquid it bled to come pouring out, but the beast was not done. It swung its long arms at the security forces, cutting many of them in half, and killing the sergeant in the process. The soldiers returned fire, shotguns, rifles and pistols going off in unison. The bullets penetrated the flesh of the monster, tearing it apart, until at last...it fell. "Jeez...that thing took a heck of a beating." Said a corporal. Suddenly, the rest of the beasts came out from the darkness, and finished off many of the security forces, who were forced to retreat further into Biotechnology. End of HFPE Category:Plots Category:CYOC Category:Volcano